


Now Downloading..Feelings without Words.

by Booksimonseesmorphine



Series: Simon's Coping with Writer's Block [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android!Jean, Android!Marco, Androids, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Depression, F/M, Flashbacks, Hange is a scientist, Hange's past and family, Hange/Marco (Brother sister relationship, Little Hange, Loneliness, M/M, Near Future, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phobias, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Some Humor, Titans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booksimonseesmorphine/pseuds/Booksimonseesmorphine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hange Zoe is living the dream as a 10 year old girl in the times of war and mishap, the best life one could live. Hange was made fun of by her peers while in school, so to help her cope, her parents took her out and home schooled her instead. On a particularly cloudy Monday, Hange's father, Dr. Richard Zoe builds a special Android for his daughter. Seeing as she is getting lonely, he creates the first model of a completely whole new era. Model number 10407 or as Hange likes to call him, Marco. And it's all for his beloved daughter.<br/>All is going well, until midnight hits and their town needs to evacuate immediately...<br/>But sometimes, the warnings come to late..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Downloading..Feelings without Words.

_“I can’t remember the last time I felt another human being hold me..Speak to me..even just lay beside me..it’s all just a blur._

_I do not remember what happened after my hometown was attack by the”Abnormals” ._

_It’s just..not there..like that portion of my memory has been erased.._

_Let me start from the beginning..When I first met him...My best friend and the person that would save my life at midnight."_

~~~~~

    I was ten years old at the time and outsmarted my class easily. While everyone was still confused on what 2+2 was, I was focused on figuring out what new insect I could find out in the courtyard and what a "planet" was. I could already see the smile on my mother and father’s faces when I bring home a monarch butterfly for the eighteenth time this month.

As a child, I lived in the outskirts of the city (which wasn't much back then) in a small home with both of my parents who loved me very much. In fact, it was my father who taught me how to  love the science of the world and how to become the next best thing. My mother on the other hand taught me love and compassion. I still remember what she use to tell me when times at school became rough.

She said _“When people make fun of you, it’s because you have something they do not.”_ And since that day, I've lived by that motto. It’s just sometimes, a motto can’t save you from everything..

Some _threats_  are too  _vast._

Like those of the Abnormals and their masters.

~~~~

 I was in my room at the time when I first heard about him. I studying a new book about space when I overheard my parents talking about what happened at school today.

It was a rough day..Getting picked on constantly takes a toll on your mind and body. It hurts.

It always did.

“Rich, I think it’s time we take her out of school and teacher her on our own.” My eyes grew wide as I closed my book and silently walked toward my door. I was grateful that my room was across from it. So I opened the door slightly and peered into the kitchen.

My parents were standing in the middle beside the table.

“I know, it’s just..We can’t afford it, May, it’s hard on all of us. Your job is failing and so is mine, the Androids aren't working correctly and the only one that does work is-”

_"Androids?"_  I thought as my father's face turned hopeful.

“That’s it!” He placed his hands on my mother’s shoulders and smiled. “Let’s have her and Project 10407 become friends.” He suggested as my mother shook her head and sighed. Her wavy brown hair swaying with her head movements.

_"Who or what is project 10407?"_  I thought to myself again as my mother began to speak up again.

“That one has been worked on every other day dear. What if she get’s hurt? Your lab is not very “child friendly.” My mom admitted as my dad smiled still. His face was practically beaming.

“Let’s just give it a shot, yeah? What do we have to lose?” He asked as my mom glanced down at the wooden floor.

“What if  _they_  find out?” She pondered as my father shook his head.

“ _They_  won’t, you know when the next “attack” is right?” He gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze as she nodded.

My heart stopped. _"attack..?"_  I thought I was going to cry.  _"Who's going to attack us? Who are they? Are they the bullies who constantly pick on me? But why would they want to hurt my parents..?"_   My pondering stopped when I saw my mother move toward my door.

“A-Alright..I’ll go grab Hange.” Seeing my mom leave my dad’s grip, I hurried back to my spot on the floor.

Not a second later, there was my mom, knocking on my door.

~~~~

“Hange, sweetie?” Mother asked as she knocked then opened my door.

“Yes?” I replied as she walked in and sat beside me after fixing her long black skirt and apron.

“Remember Daddy’s lab?” She asked as I nodded.

“Mmhm, what about it? I-I know I'm not allowed inside..” I asked as she pulled me into her lap.

“Would you like to go visit?” She pondered as my eyes lit up.

_(I had to make it look like I wasn't listening in on them while they spoke in the kitchen.)_

“Yes please!” I stated as she picked me up and walked out the door.

A few strides later and we were outside in front of the large wooden door. My dad’s lab was in  the basement of our home, according to him it was the best place to research and most private.

I couldn't keep still in my mom’s grasp. “Alright here we are, ready?” She asks as I nod my head eagerly.

My heart could have beat out of my chest before she opened the door.  

Father’s lab was small and full of random metal parts and tools everywhere. It was dimly lit despite the small bright light suspended over his work desk where he was busily working on something.

My mother cleared her throat.

“OH! Hange welcome,” He smiled and turned to look at us over his shoulder. “Wanna see what I making?” He asked as I nodded, looking to my mother for permission to be put down.

Sighing lightly, she placed my small body down on the floor as I walked over to my dad’s table.

“Hange, meet project 10407.” He slid out of the way and there before us was a shiny metal blob that had a dim yellow eye and missing a few fingers. His missing eye was duct taped over while he stood before us. He was beautiful in all aspects.

The man had wires protruding from his neck, head, back. Just everywhere. I don’t think I have ever been this enthused in my life.  “Daddy I-” I started until my dad put his hand up to stop me from speaking.

“No need to fear Hange he’s-”

“I wanna play with him.” I smirked as my father and mother looked at each other bewildered.

“Can he speak? Walk, interact with me?” I pressed while walking closer to the machine.

"Well I’m not to sure sweetheart he’s still in the process of being-”

“Perfect.” I smiled and laid my hand on his intact one. “I’ll call him Marco.”

Silence loomed over all of us as I smiled up at my newest companion.

~~~~

   I could already tell at such a young age, Marco and I would end up being great friends and maybe change the world one day. “Does he work?” I asked as my father nodded happily.

“Want to talk with-”

“Yes.” I stated while looking over my shoulder at my parents who were both smiling and watching me. I even heard my Father whisper an _“I told you so.”_ to my mother.

“Alright ready?” He asked as I shook my head eagerly while he strolled over and plugged him into the wall.

Not a moment later, he sprang to life, his yellow eye illuminating the plastic in front of him as he lurched forward and wheezed, it sounded like he was holding his breath for decades.

My parents flinched as I stared up at him from where I stood. “Mornin’ Project-”

“Marco!” I snapped as my father looked at me shocked and shut his mouth. “Call him Marco it’s rude to call some _one_  a project.” I huffed as my Father nodded. I blinked a few times before he offered me a small smile, one that was more human than robot.  “May I call you Marco?” I asked as his yellow eye glanced down at me and nodded. “He can understand me?” I asked while my father shook his head “yes” and my mom let out a sigh of relief. “We’re going to be best friends..Marco” I kept my gaze with the android as he nodded again and breathed out  mechanically.

“The best of friend.” My small hand became trapped in his when he closed his fingers around mine.

And from that day on, Marco and I never left each other’s side. I was there when my Father was working on him, replacing his broken arms and fingers with fresh metal and wiring. I even got the chance to fix his eye (the one that was taped over).

I spent a lot of time with my father in his lab and more time with Marco. My parents taught me from home for a while, until it became to expensive for materials, so I began to teach myself and Marco.

One thing he learned about me is that I was afraid of thunder and scared of the dark.  On the other hand, he told me that he couldn't live long without being plugged into a wall. If he was to step outside of the lab, he'd die in a few moments.

Nothing could separate me from my best Android friend.

That is until four months later, on a cloudy Monday night, _they_ came and killed everyone.

We never received the warning..

~~~~

I was tucked in bed when it happened. My window was open and a soft breeze ruffled my curtains.

I could still hear my mother screaming for my father to wake up and to come get me.

We were attacked in cold blood.

My entire village was up in flames in a matter of minutes. I shot up and was walking up to my door until someone swung it open and grabbed me then started running down the hallway toward the front door. "Hey let go!" I yelled out as they kept running. It was when I finally looked up and saw that it was Marco.

My eyes widened as he booked it to the front door. "Why are you out of the lab! M-Marco you'll die without your-"

"I don't care! Professor Zoe told me to take you and run! If I die so be it. You're more important!" Tears streaked down my face as his cold metallic hand gripped my waist tightly. "I need to get you somewhere safe." His robotic voice sounded panicked and strained.

"Let me down! Marco you'll wear out!" I pounded my small fist on his side as he brought me around to face him and press me to his chest.

“Promise me to keep your eyes on me when we get out there!” He demanded. 

“But why-!?” I asked while he shook his head.

“Brace yourself!” He yelled as we busted through the front door and out into the night.

 The night sky was a fiery purple, embers painted the sky with yellow streaks  and cries could be heard everywhere. I remember feeling like my life was ending and I’d never see my parents again.

I couldn't muster up the courage to watch my house burn to the ground.

I decided to not ask and just listen.

Both of my parents ended up dying in the fire. I heard my mother scream my name before she passed.

It still haunts me to this day.

All that was left was Marco and I.

I just laid my head on Marco’s chest as we ran. He was going to overwork himself and die out in a matter of minutes by now, his battery would wear out.

~~~~

We had to fight off the abnormals alone. Everyone else was either hidden, to scared or dead.

“Hange, do you remember where your school is?” He panted heavily as we ran forward and away from my home. Tears painted my cheeks as I nodded while my hair hid my face.

“Good.” His movement were slowing until I felt the earth rattle underneath us.

_They_  found us.

“Shit.” Marco hissed as the enemy landed in front of us. I turned to look at the giant robotic monster that made us skid to a stop.

The thing was about fifteen meters high with  metallic looking armor around it’s body. It’s eyes glowed red and determination was set.

The monster leaned down to grab Marco until I wiggled in his grasp. “C’mon Marco! Run!” I yelled as he nodded and turned around to run back.

“Hange promise me something!?” He looked down at me while the Abnormal followed us at a fairly fast speed.

“What!?” I yelled out over a near by howl of pain. His yellow eyes searched my face for a reply as he smiled warmly.

“Go into my chest, there is a roll of paper in there I stole from your father’s lab. T-take it and rebuild humanity.” He breathed out as I opened his chest cap and reached in, trying to be mindful of the hot wires and his power source which was now beginning to beep. Signalling me that his battery is going to die in two minutes.

I began to cry as my hands gripped the paper and held it close to my chest after closing his chest up.  “This to.” He coughed up a small chip and let it slide into my palm.

“What is this?” I whispered as the abnormal became closer then I remembered.

“My memory chip, If I die..Promise..to-” His words were becoming slurred and I became panicked again.

“Promise what!?” The beeping became louder.

“Rebuild me!” He yelled as he kicked up his speed to outrun the monster.

It didn't work.  

The creature grabbed Marco’s leg and yanked him to the ground. I fell out of his grasp and landed roughly in the grass sliding to a stop a few feet away. Holding the plans and chip in my arms tightly. “Marco!” I screamed and reached for his hand as the Abnormal brought Marco to his face and opened his mouth wide.

“Hange run!” He screamed as I shook my head. Running toward the monster, I cried hard and fell to my knees.

“Not without you!”

“HANGE PLEASE!” It took mere seconds until the giant’s jaws came down and bit Marco in half.

I was devastated.

His eyes must have been wide and his last breath quick. Even though he was an android, I hoped it wasn't painful.

“MARCO!” I let my tears flow freely as some of his metal fixings fell to the ground below. My mind worked on adrenalin and ran toward the giant. Determined to kill it with my bare hands.

"You bastard! Give him back!" I cried out as the giant gazed down at me after swallowing my best friend.

Shit.

Realizing what I had just done, I turned and ran toward my school. Why Marco wanted me to hide there was beyond me, but I listened and went.

~~~~

I busted the front doors down and flew into the lobby of my school. Ignoring the bodies that laid there as I made my way toward somewhere I could find safe.

The school was silent, glass filled the floor and embers painted the tiled walls. I couldn't see anything in the dark hallways nor what was in my old classroom.

Everything hurt.

It took me a few moments to collect myself before I could stop to actually breathe for the first time that night. I lost everything in a matter of seconds all in one night.

No more Mom,Dad or Marco I-

"Wait.." I whispered to myself as I peered at the rolled up paper in my arms and Marco's memory chip.

"He told me to rebuild humanity but..-" I trailed off as I unrolled the paper which ended up being blueprints for a new model Android. One that was better than Marco and could do more. I walked toward a window to get a better look at the plans.

The Model's name was "Project: 10406". He was to be built after Marco's success according to my Father's notes on the side of the plans.  My eyes were straining to read his neat handwriting in the dark dimly lit hallway.

_“Faster”_

_“Ash Blonde”_

_“PERSONALITY: Install “EMOTION CHIP 12” in the morning.”_

_“Try out on 10407 first.”_

My eyes went wide with the realization with what it was that I needed to do.

Not only did I have to _rebuild_ Marco, but I also had to _make_ him a companion. 

A companion to take back humanity and someone to help him feel like a human.

If not just for a short moment of time.

Just like I did.

**Author's Note:**

> ((SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE I WENT TO BALTIMORE COMIC-CON AND OHH SWEET GEEZ IT WAS AMAZING :DD))
> 
> For Tumblr user: [Inverted-typo](http://inverted-typo.tumblr.com/)   
> Based on the AU plus picture made by them ^-^  
> Pic: [this beautiful work of Art](http://inverted-typo.tumblr.com/post/96595158262/so-how-about-androids-android-jean-just-got-the)  
> ((ART CREDIT GOES TO INVERTED-TYPO, ALL I DID WAS WRITE THE FIC WITH PERMISSION!!))  
> ((--The F/M tag is for Hange/Marco's brother/sister relationship. The first few chapters will focus mainly on Hange for now. Thank you very much Inverted-Typo for permission to write you a story! :)  
> If you have an AO3 Account, let me know so I can gift this to you!!--))
> 
> [Come Visit me on Tumblr if you would like! :D](http://booksimonseesmorphine.tumblr.com/)


End file.
